


I Deserve Recovery.

by Hev28



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hev28/pseuds/Hev28
Summary: George reflects on the hardest and most painful times in his life while preparing to move on as he's finally better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	I Deserve Recovery.

Wincing at the kind light streaming through my blinds and gently caressing my delicate features. Slowly crawling along my lightly tanned yet pale skin. Illuminating my subtle jawline, my rose tinted cheeks, eventually forcing my intense brown eyes to softly flutter open. knotted, disheveled, ebony dark hair encasing the soft pillow beneath me.  
As my morning amnesia slips away, bubbles of ever growing excitement form in my stomach, floating throughout my body and popping manically. Driven by this incredible new feeling I hop out of bed, not bothering to change out of my short pajama bottoms and my sweet boyfriend's comfy oversized hoodie. Bringing it under my nose and inhaling deeply to consume the calming scent of him causing the bubbles to rapidly expand and burst silently. slowly I plod groggily downstairs allowing my gaze to trace every inch to hammer it into my memory. A proud and triumphant grin etches its way onto my skin as the walls of my house leak painful memories that would once crush and crumble my very soul under their staggering weight.

Not anymore. I'm better.

Once again I inhale deeply being greeted with the gentle vanilla aroma of my incense, the air clean and refreshing no longer stained with the stench of cigarettes and alcohol.  
Not anymore. I'm better.  
Striding into my bathroom once flooded and stained with pills, blood and pathetic goodbyes. A small tremor wracks my body as I'm once again reminded of my hardest times however I confidently lock eyes with the strong man in my mirror, a smile tugs at my soft lips as I gaze at a face that once made me gag and retch. Giggle at the impurities that once made me choke on tears for now I know they are exactly what made me perfect. My giddy expression never falters even as my eyes flicker to the weight scales that once dominated my diet like the sun denying flowers its light, sadistically watching them wither away into dust. I beam a smile bright enough to blind. 

Not anymore. I'm better.

After brushing my teeth and quickly running my fingers through my hair, I gleefully waltz into the empty kitchen. A feeling I had once thought had abandoned and forgotten me, like a lonely ship, sailing aimlessly at sea and swallowed by thunderous waves. Stranded and entirely alone. A feeling of happiness and calm bloom in my chest race through my veins reminding me of all I've worked for. Delicately I remove the ready-made pancakes from their packaging and place them in my toaster, no longer fearful of calories and sugar. Not even a glance is spared for the packet information.

Not anymore. I'm better.

All the boxes stacked in my hallway remind me of my pure joy, a cheesy grin tattoos itself onto my face. I am moving in with the love of my life, my anchor and saviour. No! I saved myself, dragged and clawed my way up from the suffocating prison of my own mind, he simply held a guiding light to help me home. The pools of vibrant forest green eyes, deeper than any ocean, ensnare me every time. luring me in letting me run and dance freely between the trees forever. A comforting abyss that holds me and cares. Star like freckles paint his skin allowing me to peak at our vast galaxy. Just thinking of him has me dazed, a stupid smirk graces my lips, shaking my head fondly I buzz at the reminder he'll be here any minute. As if on que a knock echoes through my halls in clear indication he's here. Ecstatically skipping towards my door I yell "coming," as I swing the door open I wince at the light illuminating from the sun reflecting off his enchanting features. Gently caressing my face with his silky soft hands, then slipping them around my waist easily embracing me in a warm and safe hug. When he pulls away I blush deeply at the bewitching gorgeous eyes and enchanting toothy grin he shoots at me, before whispering "I adore you." Love and sincerity drip like honey from his sickly sweet tone. "I love me too" I tease. "About time," he proudly shoots back yet behind it's teasing tone is unfiltered joy and all I can do is hum softly in agreement. I won a long, hard battle.

I am finally truly better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted so constructive criticism is appreciated. I thought this would be a cute oneshot so any ideas for me to write (no promises) I need ideas.


End file.
